Misunderstanding
by rapturousdreams
Summary: .::.sequel to "crayons, kisses and schemes".::. . .a series telling all about Marui and Akaya's misunderstandings after just being an official couple. . MaruHara
1. Like or Love?

**Author's Note: **I dedicate this to scarlet white cross. She gave me a bright idea with her review. Thank you And sorry it took me a long time to post it. Exams were suicide! Oh! And this is the sequel to "crayons, kisses and schemes" as stated in the summary.

**Disclaimer:** Everyone knows that I do not own PoT or any of its characters because I'm downright broke.

**Warning: **kissing, yaoi, spying (again!)

* * *

+**Marui's POV**+…kinda…

They were walking home. It was just after practice. Thank god Yukimura was there to save them from Sanada. They knew they would have had to run thousands of laps if it weren't for buchou.

"Ne, Bun-chan, you're buying me new crayons, right?" Akaya asked, pouting. Oh great. He forgot that he was going to buy Akaya new crayons. Oh well, he could do nothing but buy the crayons. He had no choice. Akaya was looking at him with those eyes. Those puppy dog eyes…and that pout. Crap. He can't resist it. Especially when Akaya was the one doing it.

"Yeah…come on. There's a store nearby" he led the two of them to the store. The bell chimed as they came in.

"Welcome!" a beautiful woman greeted them. "Ah! Bunta! You finally decide to come by!"

+**Normal POV**+

Akaya looked at Marui questioningly, jealousy seen in his eyes. The woman then hugged Marui tightly and kissed him on the cheek before Marui could explain to Akaya. Akaya glared at the two. The woman, feeling the glare, looked at Akaya and squealed.

"How cute! Is he your friend, Bunta?" the woman smiled at Akaya who only glared back at her. "You sure are in a bad mood, dear. I know! I have some freshly baked cookies! I'll be right back. Those cookies always work"

The woman walked away, leaving the two. Akaya continued to glare at Marui.

"Who was that?!" Akaya hissed, crossing his arms.

+**outside**+

"Oi, Jackal. Do you know her?" Niou asked as he watched the scene before him.

"She seems to be close to Marui-kun" Yagyuu commented.

"Hmm…I've never seen her before." Jackal said as they looked at the store across the street; the woman walking away from the two. They were at a café in front of the store where Marui and Akaya entered.

"She's Marui's aunt" Yanagi said. Everyone looked at him. "His mother's sister to be exact."

"Heh! Well, Akaya doesn't seem to know. Boy, is Marui in trouble now." Niou smirked.

"Let's see what happens, shall we?" Yukimura said, smiling. Sanada grimaced. He didn't know how he got dragged here in the first place. Oh yeah, Yukimura asked him to.

+**in the store**+

"She's my aunt, Akaya." Marui walked closer to Akaya who took a few steps back. "Come on. Don't get mad."

Akaya ran to the door and went outside. Marui ran after him. He knew Akaya was hardheaded and it would take awhile before he could make him believe that she was indeed his aunt. He just wishes Akaya would believe him. It was just hours after they became a couple and now they were having their first fight/misunderstanding. _Oh great._ _Stupid aunt; just had to hug and kiss me right in front of Akaya._

+**the others' side**+

"Whoa. Huge fight already?" Niou whistled. "They sure are a great couple."

"That's not nice, Niou-kun." Yagyuu told him.

"Well. Let's follow them" Yukimura smiled as they got up from their seats and went out to follow the two.

+**Marui Akaya side**+

"Akaya!" Marui shouted at the figure running ahead of him. Akaya didn't look back at him and just ran on. Marui stopped to catch his breath. He didn't have much energy in him.

Akaya ran and ran until he came to the park. He sat down under a tree and drew his knees to his face.

"Stupid Marui-senpai…" He thought everything would go fine. After all, just a few hours ago, Marui said that he liked him too. Oh wait. He said he _liked_ him. A tear rolled down his face. He put a finger on his face and felt the tear. He looked at his wet finger and laughed wryly. This is the second time he's cried today. He just let the tears fall and buried his face on his knees.

Marui walked closer to the figure under the tree. He made sure that he walked as silently as possible. He didn't want Akaya to run away from him again. When he was close enough, he 

heard sniffs from the other boy. It pained him to hear that. He walked in front of Akaya, crouched down and hugged him.

Akaya tried to push Marui away but he just held onto him tighter.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" Akaya pounded his fists weakly at Marui's chest. "Go away! Go away…"

"I'm sorry Akaya. I'm sorry. But please believe me. She's my aunt." Marui said rubbing Akaya's back. Akaya paid no heed to what Marui was saying.

"You don't love me…you don't…I'm nothing to you…" Akaya continued to say those words in a shaky voice. Marui went wide eyed. He lifted Akaya's face and made Akaya look at him.

"Don't say that, Akaya! I love you! I really do! And you mean everything to me! Everything!" he wiped Akaya's tears. "Please believe me."

He kissed Akaya's cheeks. Then he kissed him on the lips. He licked Akaya's lower lip, asking for entrance. When Akaya refused, he kissed Akaya more passionately, desperately.

Akaya felt the desperation in Marui's kiss. Slowly, he began to respond back to the kiss. He wanted this so much. He wanted to know that Marui really loves him. And he felt it in the way Marui kissed him. He felt how desperate the other was to show him that what he said was true.

They kissed until they had to catch their breath. Marui rested his forehead against Akaya's. He looked directly into those emerald orbs.

"I love you…" he whispered. "I really do…"

"I love you too…" Akaya smiled as Marui hugged him tightly and kissed him again.

+**the others' side**+

"Well…looks like they made up again." Niou smirked as he held the video cam in his hand. He was filming everything, starting from the clubroom 'til now. (a/n please refer again to "crayons, kisses and schemes")

"Let's go home now, Niou-kun" Yagyuu said, walking away.

"Puri" Niou followed him.

"They look so happy, don't you think so, Genichirou?" Yukimura smiled at Sanada who only grunted in response. Yanagi, meanwhile, was scribbling down feverishly on his notebook. Jackal just stayed silent.

What happened to Marui's aunt you say? Here's what happened…

"Eh…where did those two go?" she came back with a tray of cookies, wondering where the two went off to. Clueless? I don't think so.

She ate the cookies and said. "Oh well…I'll call nee-chan later and tell her about Bunta's boyfriend." She smiled. How did she know? Well, she put one and one together and guess what? It's equal to Akaya is Bunta's boyfriend! And it also helped to have a friend who attends Rikkai too and keep her up on the details. What's the name of the friend? Well, we'll keep that a secret for now.

**+Omake+**

"You still owe me crayons, Bun-chan." Akaya said as they sat next to each other under the tree. Marui laughed.

* * *

scarlet white rose, do you like it?? I hope you did. -fidgets-

Minna! I hope you did too! I know that it's kind of confusing. I'm really sorry about that...

Please review!


	2. Reasons

**Author's Note:** Thank you to scarlet white rose for giving me an idea! Thank you!! Sorry it took so long.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marui or Akaya. As much as I would've wanted to own them…I don't… -cries-

* * *

Marui woke up with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. It was the weekend. He could laze around since he already finished all his assignments yesterday.

_Yesterday…I wonder why he said that…At least, we made up yesterday. Akaya's such a crybaby. But he's cute when he's like that._

Marui smirked at that thought. He knew Akaya would strongly contradict it. He pictured Akaya blushing and shouting indignantly that he was _not_ a crybaby. Marui's smirk grew wider.

_I wonder what he's up to, right now; probably still sleeping._

At that thought, his cellphone rang. He took it from the bedside table and looked at the ID, "Akaya".

_Speak of the devil._

Marui inwardly laughed as he answered the phone. "Morning, Akaya."

"Morning Bun-chan!!" at this, Marui had to move the phone some distance away from his ears. He didn't want risking his hearing.

"Jeez, Akaya, did you really have to yell? You'll wake up the whole house with that voice!" he shook his head. How did the boy get so hyper in the morning was beyond him. He usually saw a stubborn, I-hate-mornings Akaya in school during morning practices. Did he eat any sweets again or something?

His train of thought was interrupted by the other's voice. "Bun-chan…"

"Yes?" he waited patiently for the answer. One must have patience when one is the boyfriend of someone named "Kirihara Akaya".

After a long pause, Akaya said in a very serious tone, "You still owe me new crayons."

Marui fell out of the bed and landed on his back. He struggled to get his feet untangled from the bed sheet. "Akaya…"

"What? It's true! And! We're gonna buy it today!" Akaya said in an excited tone. Marui sighed. Goodbye playing video games. Goodbye sweets. Goodbye bed. Goodbye computer. Goodbye lazing around and doing nothing.

"Ok. I'll come by your house and pick you up in an hour."

"Yeay!! Crayons!!" Marui could just imagine Akaya dancing around on the other end of the line. He chuckled at the thought. Then, there was silence.

"Akaya?" Marui's eyebrows furrowed. It was eerily quiet. And then…

"OH MY GOSH!! YOU'RE COMING TO MY HOUSE! IN AN HOUR!" Marui almost threw his cellphone at the sudden noise, _almost_ but thankfully, didn't.

"I just said that…" Marui sighed. His boyfriend was so childish. But that's one of the reasons why he liked Akaya.

He smiled as Akaya continued to talk non-stop about coming to his house. He couldn't quite make out some of the sentences since Akaya was talking too fast and jumbling up the words making it incomprehensible.

He liked Akaya for so many reasons. But when you really think about it, those reasons don't actually make any sense. He liked Akaya for being childish. Why? He didn't know. And so many other things about him, he couldn't figure out. He just can't find a reasonable explanation why. Only that, he likes Akaya. No, _loves_ Akaya. Yes, that's much better.

* * *

Like what, Rin-chan (scarlet white rose) told me, I want to make this a series of one-shots. Problem is…I'm not really sure if it would turn out right. Oh well. Let's just go with the flow.

Rin-chan. I'm gonna chop the idea to little pieces. It would be too long if I put it all in one chapter. Is it alright? I might have made this chapter too short. Hehe. Gomen.

Minna! Please review to let me know what you think about it and the idea of a series of one-shots. Thank you very much!


	3. Crazy Mothers

Author's Note: dedicated to Rin-chan senpai, Hiro-chan and Mizuki-chan. Thanks!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. sulks in a corner

* * *

After the deafening conversation on the phone, Marui took a quick shower and changed into some casual clothes. He went downstairs and looked at what's for breakfast.

_Pancakes._

He grinned and sat down getting as much pancakes as he could eat within a span of 5 minutes. That much said, he got around 15 pancakes. Talk about choking to death. Albeit such a number of pancakes to be eaten only by him, food was not scarce for the remaining members of the family. This is because his mother knew all too well how he just loves his pancakes and made as much pancakes as she thought the family needed. There was already a bottle of strawberry syrup in front of him. Oh yes. His mother knew him inside out.

"Morning Bunta" his mother kissed the top of his head as she walked past him. He mumbled something that resembled "Morning kaa-san" through his food-filled mouth. Not a very good idea since some of his food sprayed out of his mouth.

"Bunta!" his mother scolded. "Don't talk when your mouth is full. How man times do I have to tell you that? It is unsightly to see food sprayed all over the dinner table."

Marui gulped down his food with the help of a glass of milk prepared beside the plate. "Sorry."

"You should be. What if you choke on your food? Really, Bunta, be more careful" his mother shook her head. "And respectful."

"Yes kaa-san. I'll be going now" Marui kissed his mother on the cheek. His mother nodded as she washed some dishes but did a double-take.

"Chotto matte! Bunta! Where are you going?!" his mother peered out of the dining room, seeing Marui putting on his shoes.

"Akaya's" Marui stated as shortly as possible. He didn't want any answer and question portions with his mother right now. Besides, with his aunt's reputation of a gossip, his mother may already know about his current relationship with the younger boy. Before his mother could say anything else, he ran out of the house, waving goodbye.

His mother sighed as she watched him leave. "That boy…didn't even let me finish. I was going to say congratulations on _finally_ getting in a relationship. He's been single long enough. Poor boy. I wonder how cute, little Kirihara-kun managed to rope up my Bunta. I'd have to talk to Aya-chan later." She smiled, humming to herself as she went back to washing the dishes left by a certain red-head. (a/n Aya-chan is Ayane who is Marui's aunt. I just made up her name so I don't think that it is true.)

--Akaya's side--

"Bun-chan's coming. We're buying my crayons" Akaya kept saying with a big smile on his face. He popped a soap bubble that floated right in front of him. He kept doing that with all the bubbles and seemed to lose track of time.

The doorbell rang and his mother got the door. She opened it to see Marui standing there, hands in his pockets.

"A-ano…ohayou gozaimasu, Kirihara-san…" Marui fumbled with his fingers in his pockets. Talk about nervousness. Our tensai was definitely nervous. But who wouldn't be? He's on front of his boyfriend's mother who he was so sure didn't know about their relationship. Which is why it surprised him when…

"Oh my! You must be Aka-chan's boyfriend!" she smiled and ushered him in, which as more of pushed him inside. How the hell did she know? Let's just say that a certain mother had been contacting another about their cute, little boys. Mothers gossip too much, don't you think so?

"E-eh?!" that was the only comprehensible thing Marui could say. He was too confused about how in the whole world did Akaya's mother know. Maybe Akaya told her? No. He distinctly remembers Akaya telling him that he hasn't told his parents yet because of some reason about him being there supposedly when he would tell.

"Stay right there" she pushed him down the couch. "I'll call Aka-chan for you."

Marui just sat there, watching her go up the stairs. He was still in a state of shock. He shook his head and tried to rack his brains for answers. He was a tensai. He should know.

"Akaya" she knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for any response. Good choice for her cause he wouldn't have answered anyway. He'd still be lost in his own little world if she hadn't barged into the bathroom too. "Kirihara Akaya!"

"Kaa-san!! Get out of here!! I'm taking a bath!!" Akaya screamed. Of course he'd be embarrassed, even if she is his mother.

"Oh please. I've seen you naked countless times already" his mother said, her hands on her hips.

"That was when I was 5!" Akaya wanted to throw the soap at his mother.

"So?" Akaya slipped at this. Good thing he grabbed the shower curtain before his face could meet the floor. He quickly stood up. The shower curtain won't hold him for long. His mother went outside the bathroom.

"Kaa-san!" Akaya grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his body, crossing his arms over his chest. He went outside as well.

"What? It's true. Why should you be so embarrassed when your mother has already seen everything?" she asked facing him. Akaya's face was flushed. And before he could say anything else, his mother interrupted him. "By the way, Aka-chan, your boyfriend is here. He's in the living room."

"W-what?! B-boyfriend? What are you talking about, Kaa-san?" Akaya's eyes shifted. His mother rolled her eyes.

"I'm not dumb, Akaya. How long were you gonna keep this a secret, huh?" his mother pinched him on the ears. Akaya yelped at the pain.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. I wasn't gonna keep it a secret. I was gonna tell you when senpai was ready to face you" Akaya pouted as his mother released him from her deadly pinch. His mother sighed and shook her head.

"You should have told me as soon as you became a couple" his mother pouted back. Is she childish or what? "Now, I'm not objecting to this. Don't worry about my approval. You already have it. But your father is a different case."

Akaya became serious. "Tch. Whatever. I don't care about him and his stupid approval."

"Akaya" his mother put a hand on his cheek and smiled wryly. "Come on. You have to get dressed. You wouldn't want your boyfriend to wait much longer, do you?"

His mother winked and kissed him on the forehead before going out of the room. Akaya's face was still gloomy as he changed into his clothes.

_Great. Kaa-san _had_to mention him, didn't she? That just ruined my good mood. That man's approval…no. I don't care if he approves or not. So be it. I want to be with Marui-senpai and he won't get in the way. I love Marui-senpai. Whatever it takes, I want to be with him._

* * *

So? Did you like it?

I don't know why I put that ending there. Please don't ask me cause I don't know either.

Please review to let me know what you think. Thank you!


	4. Who are you?

Ok, guys. I'm going to dedicate this whole story to scarlet white cross and xxarmisteadxx.

**Disclaimer:** As you all know so well, I do not own PoT or its characters. Why do you mock me? cries I do own some of the characters. Another one is gonna show up in this chapter.

* * *

When Akaya's mother went down, she quietly went into the kitchen, seeing as Marui was still in his own world. She couldn't help but giggle as she placed some of her cookies in a plate.

_He doesn't even know his mother already knows. I'd leave him to guess._

She snickered, going out of the kitchen and placing the plate in front of Marui. The moment it was in his range of sight, he quickly snapped out of his daze and looked at the cookies hungrily.

"Here, Bunta-kun, have some cookies," she said in between her laugh. He munched on them like a hungry lion on a piece of sumptuous meat. Now she really was laughing so hard. He looked absolutely adorable! When she laughed, he looked at her curiously, a cookie still half in his mouth.

_So cute! I have _got_ to take a picture of him and my Aka-chan sometime. They will be the cutest things _ever_!!_

When Marui realized how he looked like, he quickly ate the cookie and wiped his mouth. He couldn't stop a blush creeping up his face.

"S-sorry about that, Kirihara-san" he apologized, his head bowed down. She smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Bunta-kun." She then thought of something. "Would you like to see Aka-chan's baby pictures?"

"Baby pictures?" Marui looked at her, very interested. Akaya suddenly barged into the room.

"Kaa-chan!" he was beet red from anger and from blushing. She just laughed and whispered to Marui, "I'll show them to you some other time."

When she had left the room, Akaya sat beside Marui.

"Sorry about that, senpai" he was still a bit red. Who wouldn't be when your boyfriend almost saw your embarrassing baby pictures care of your oh-so-lovable mother?

Marui just chuckled and whispered against Akaya's ear. "You look cute."

Akaya's face flushed again and turned his head around. It was then that he noticed their close proximity. He went closer and closer.

"I thought you were going to buy crayons."

They hurriedly faced away from each other as Akaya's mother towered over them with an evil aura.

"H-hai. Ja Okaa-chan!" Akaya ran out of the house immediately, dragging Marui with him.

"Ah…gets them all the time" she chuckled and went back to her work.

--MaruHara--MaruHara--

Akaya skidded to a halt a good distance away from his house. He bent down and panted, still holding Marui's hand in his. Marui stopped behind Akaya and panted too.

"Your mother…is scary…" Marui said, grinning at Akaya. He looked at Marui and grinned back. He stood up, noticing that he was still holding Marui's hand. He quickly pulled his hand away but Marui took it in his again. He looked at Marui and found him smiling.

"Come on. We're gonna buy your crayons, right?" Akaya was the one being dragged now.

"S-senpai" Akaya hurried to keep Marui's pace. "Chotto matte ne."

Marui looked back at Akaya. This was the only time he could really take in what Akaya was wearing, a white and black shirt with the lettering, "I RULE", torn jeans and sneakers.

_So hot._

Akaya noticed the stare and looked at Marui. He felt like Marui was looking right through his clothes. (a/n Marui _might_ be doing just that.)

"A-ano…Senpai??" Akaya waved a hand in front of Marui's face.

"Huh? What?" Marui shook his head. "Sorry bout that. Come on."

They walked side by side now but still holding hands. They entered a shop. No, not Marui's aunt's shop. It was another shop. _Far_ from his aunt's shop, as Marui preferred it.

"Go on. Choose whatever you like." Marui smiled at Akaya and in turn, Akaya grinned at him. "I'll just go look at some of the books over there."

"Hai" Akaya practically ran to the stack of crayons. Marui shook his head as he smiled and went to the book section. He had been meaning to look up some novels that he heard were really good.

While looking for a stack of crayons, Akaya suddenly felt two arms drawing him into a tight embrace.

"What the-" he turned around to see a brown-haired girl against his chest. "Oi! Get off me!"

The girl looked up at him with those blue eyes. She smiled. "Akaya-kun. How have you been?"

"Who the hell are you? And don't call me Akaya-kun!" Akaya pushed the girl away from him.

"Demo, Akaya-kun, don't you remember me?" the girl walked closer to him again.

"I don't know you and I don't care so get away from me" Akaya glared at the girl. The girl just giggled.

"Same old Akaya-kun. I missed you!" the girl hugged him again. Akaya heard a book drop and turned to see Marui's shocked face.

-Marui-Marui-Marui-

He found the book he wanted and had bought it already. He walked to where he supposed Akaya was, at the crayon stack. He presumed that Akaya would still be ogling over the dozens of crayons in front of him.

Shocked was an understatement on how he felt when he saw a girl hugging Akaya. He accidentally dropped his book in the process. Akaya turned and looked at him, a shocked expression on his face.

Marui didn't know if it was shock from seeing that he found him at this situation or what. He couldn't think straight. He mindlessly picked up his book and turned, walking away.

He heard Akaya shout at the girl and heard running steps towards him. He didn't walk faster. He just mindlessly walked on. He didn't know where either. He felt a hand on his arm.

"S-senpai…" Akaya said breathless. "What you saw was nothing. Please believe me."

Marui stopped and looked at Akaya. Akaya saw nothing in those eyes, the eyes that he loved so much; those eyes that seemed to laugh along with the person that owned them.

Akaya felt the tears coming to his eyes. How can he make his boyfriend understand? He did the only thing he could. He kissed Marui on the lips. He didn't care about the people around them. He just wanted Marui to believe him. He didn't want Marui to be mad at him. It was one of the most hurtful things to happen to him.

It seemed to work as Marui snapped out of it. He felt those desperate lips on his and felt a tug at his heart. He responded to the kiss.

Akaya felt very happy. Marui wasn't mad at him. If he was, he wouldn't respond. He broke the kiss and hugged Marui around the neck, burying his face on the crook of Marui's neck.

Marui hugged him back.

_There is no use in getting mad at him. It might well be like my situation last time. I'll just talk to him later. Now, it feels so good to have him against me._

"Akaya…" Marui whispered. Akaya moved away a bit to look at Marui.

"Hai?"

"Are you still gonna buy your crayons?" Marui grinned. Akaya laughed.

"Of course! You promised and there's no backing off now!"

"Whoever said I was backing off?" Marui smirked. He would be understanding. That's what he needed to do. He didn't want any misunderstandings between him and Akaya again. The next time, that happens, he doesn't know what he would do.

* * *

So...do you like it? I'm so busy right now, I wasn't thinking straight when I wrote this. But I'm still proud of myself for being able to complete this chapter! Haha! Reviews are much appreciated!


	5. I am

So sorry for the late update, guys. Many many things to do. -sigh-

Anyways, standard disclaimer applies. The girl's mine though. Enjoy

* * *

While they were at the cashier, Marui began to inquire Akaya.

"So, Akaya" Marui began and Akaya looked at him. "Who was that girl?"

"I don't know. She just suddenly hugged me and said all those weird things."

"Weird things?" Marui got confused. "Weird as in?"

"Something like 'Same old Akaya-kun' and 'I missed you'." Akaya shrugged.

"Are you sure you don't know her? Sounds like you've met." Marui said, paying the cashier girl.

"Even if we did, I don't remember. Maybe that was years and years and years-"

"That's too many 'years' Akaya. You can't be that old to say that many."

"Oh…yeah. Anyway, I can't really remember." Akaya snatched his already paid crayons. Marui shook his head.

"Well…where do you want to go next? We still have the whole day" Marui opened the door for Akaya.

"ARCADE!!" Marui sweatdropped.

_Should have known he would say that. Well, more like screamed it._

"Yeah sure" Marui couldn't argue with Akaya. No. He definitely cannot. He just sighed as he was dragged to the arcade by an excited black-haired boy.

-AT THE ARCADE-AT THE ARCADE-

"Ooh! Marui-senpai! Let's play Tekken!" Akaya dragged Marui to the game. Poor Marui, getting dragged all the time.

A few minutes later…

"Wah! I lost!!" Akaya shouted. Marui smirked at him.

"Serves you right for dragging me here!" Akaya pouted.

_Uh-oh. Not that pout. Anything but that…Oh fine!_

"Sorry" Marui muttered. "What game do you want to play next?"

Akaya grinned. "DDR!!"

Marui raised an eyebrow but went anyway. When they got there, they had to wait since someone was playing.

"Wow. She's good" Marui said. Akaya half-glared, half-pouted at him. Marui just laughed. Akaya looked at the girl again, about to glare at her when he noticed that she was the girl earlier. He had to admit though, she was good.

_Heh. I can totally beat her._

The song ended and the girl breathed heavily as she looked at her score. A. Perfect. The girl grinned as she wiped the sweat away from her face. She got her bag and turned around to see the two.

"Ah! Akaya-kun!" she smiled, as she walked to them. "I hope you don't push me again this time around."

She laughed when she received weird looks. "Just kidding! By the way, who's he?"

She motioned at Marui. It is bad to point. Very bad.

"Actually, the question is, who the hell are you?" Akaya answered her question with a question of his own.

"You really don't remember, huh?" the girl frowned. "I'm Suzuki Ayane, your childhood friend. We used to play together when I was still your neighbor. Does that ring any bells now?"

Akaya thought really hard, Ayane and Marui looking at him.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. You were that really annoying girl."

Ayane almost fell when he said that. Marui tried to hide his snicker. He successfully did. Good thing or he would've gotten a good punch from Ayane who was glaring at Akaya.

"Oh great! That's the greeting I get after 5 years of being away" Ayane sarcastically said at him. She turned around to Marui. "Well, I still don't know who you are."

"Marui Bunta. Nice to meet you."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Marui-kun. If I may call you that."

"Yeah. Sure." Marui shrugged. "You're pretty good at DDR."

"Thanks" she grinned. "At least someone is nice to me."

Akaya backed away as a glare was sent to him again. He remembered well how she would be very dangerous when angry. Marui laughed at this. She looked at him and laughed. It was indeed funny.

Akaya glared at both of them. "Hey!"

"Sorry Akaya. But this is the first time I've seen you scared of a girl" Marui laughed. Akaya glared at him.

"It's not my fault I remembered her as my annoying neighbor. She always came by and wrecked my room" Akaya pouted.

"Hey! For your information, Kirihara Akaya! I did not do that! Your room is always messy!" Ayane said indignantly.

"Pah! Who cares" Akaya grumbled. Marui laughed and smiled at Akaya. Akaya smiled back. Marui's smile sure was contagious.

Ayane watched them with mild interest.

_Hmm…something tells me there's more to them that meet the eye…I'll find out sooner or later._

* * *

Sorry it's too short. My inspiration has left me...I fail. -shot-


	6. You're RICH?

So...here's the long awaited chapter 6. Sorry for the delay. Busy as a bee. LOL.

Standard Disclaimer applies. (The girl's mine.)

"So…" Ayane said. Akaya and Marui look at her. "Any of you guys want to play? We are in an arcade you know. We're not supposed to just stand here and be all smiley."

Akaya and Marui looked at each other and laughed.

"She does have a point you know, Akaya" Marui said, catching his breath from laughing.

"Of course I have a point. No duh" Ayane shook her head. "Anyone want to play DDR with me?"

Ayane smirked as she looked at them. It was a challenging, prideful look. Akaya smirked back.

"I will. I'll beat you" Akaya said in a haughty tone.

"Bring it on, sissy" Ayane laughed cockily as she stepped unto the floor. Akaya glared.

"Who are you calling a sissy, bed wetter?" Akaya smirked triumphantly as he stepped unto the floor too. Ayane gaped at him. Marui put a hand over his mouth to stop any laughter from escaping. This was pure fun. Ayane glared at Marui when she heard his stifled laughter. Marui quickly shut up.

_Akaya is right. She is scary._

"You are going to pay for that Akaya! Oh you are going to be dead!" Ayane glared a thousand daggers at him. Akaya just smirked.

"Let's get on with it. Loser has to do whatever the winner wants for a day."

"You're on" Ayane smirked. Marui watched them, amused. He would love to see who would lose and what the other would make him/her do. Oh the joys of being a by-stander.

After a few minutes of lively music and rapid dancing, the winner is revealed.

"Hell yeah! I beat you! And you'll be doing whatever I say for the rest of the day!" Ayane laughed evilly. Akaya stood there gapping at the screen. Marui walked to Akaya and pat his shoulder.

"It's ok Akaya" Marui bit back his laughter.

"Noooooooo! I will not accept it! I want a rematch!" Akaya was desperate. Ayane just smirked.

"Sorry. No do-over's" Ayane was surrounded by an evil aura and all the other people in the arcade backed away from the three.

"Wah! Bunta!!" Akaya ran to Marui and clung to him.

"You can't run away, Akaya-kun" Ayane chuckled evilly. "You are going to do as I say or you are not a man because a man does not go back on his word."

"I hate you" Akaya glowered at her.

"I hate you too" Ayane smiled. Marui didn't know if he should back away from this girl or what.

_I'll remember not to get on her bad side._

"Now. For your first order…get me some water. I think they're selling some in the ticket booth or something" Ayane waved her hand as if shooing Akaya away. Akaya stomped his way to wherever. Marui watched Akaya go and was about to follow him when Ayane spoke up.

"Marui-kun. Care to have a match with me?" Ayane smiled. Marui felt a shiver down his spine. He knew there was an evil aura behind that seemingly innocent smile. He knew smiles like that very well. Of course he does. If you have to live your school life with a buchou like Yukimura, you're bound to know that there was always a hidden meaning in those smiles.

"Uhh…s-sure" Marui is fearing for his life now. What could she possibly be planning?

The game started. And they were both engrossed in the game.

"You're pretty good at this, Marui-kun" Ayane said off-handedly.

"You are as well" Marui had to hand it to her. She was having a huge amount of combos.

Akaya came back and watched the two dance it off. Well, not really watching both of them, just a particular red-head who looked so hot dancing there in front of him. He had to slap himself to snap out of it before there would be a small puddle of drool on the floor.

The music died down and surprisingly, the winner is…

"You totally beat me!" Ayane smiled at Marui.

"Of course! I'm a genius!" Marui smirked at her. Ayane laughed.

"I'll beat you next time. Count on that" Ayane walked to Akaya and grabbed the bottle of water. "Thanks. Next order, carry my bag."

"What?! You've got to be kidding me!" Akaya looked at Ayane flabbergasted.

"Does this face look like it's kidding you?" Ayane looked at Akaya with a I'm-really-serious expression. She then smiled. "Good luck You'll be my little slave for today"

Akaya's jaw dropped to the ground. Slave? Slave?! She will pay for this. He picked up the sports bag and found that it was heavy. It wasn't the kind of heavy that he can't carry. But the kind of heavy he thought a girl couldn't handle.

"Dancing doesn't only make you flexible, you know" Ayane answered him as if reading his mind. "Besides…I help out a lot in our store."

"Tomboy" Akaya grumbled. Ayane shot him a glare which successfully shut him up.

"So…Marui-kun. What are your hobbies? You two don't mind going to a restaurant with me, right?"

The two looked at each other. This _was_ supposed a date. But they didn't want to think of the consequences that if they said no, there would be terrible pain inflicted upon them by a certain girl.

"Uhh…sure. Why not?" Marui finally said with a shaky voice.

"That's great! Come on!" she dragged the two to a restaurant a few blocks from the arcade. When they came to a stop in front of the restaurant, the two boys couldn't help but gap at the place in front of them.

No, it was not some rusty, old restaurant with some creepy guys looming over you. No. This was…this was…

"WHAT THE-!" Akaya blurted out. "Can you even afford this?! I mean, last time I checked, you weren't loaded."

"And might I remind you, when was the last time you checked?" Ayane raised an eyebrow at Akaya. Marui quickly shut his mouth because a tensai never gaps. He had to admit. Ayane didn't look like the type of girl that would be rich enough to go to a restaurant as extravagant as the one right in front of them.

"Well…" Akaya couldn't finish his sentence since of course, the last time he checked was a long time ago.

"Yeah. Well." Ayane rolled her eyes. "Come on."

She pushed the two into the restaurant and they were all blinded by the sudden brightness of the lights. People stared at them. Who wouldn't when all the people in there were dressed so formally and here came three teenagers who wore some "cheap" clothing as a rich person would say.

Akaya glared back at them and they quickly returned to their previous activities.

"Suzuki-sama. Welcome. Table for three, I presume?" a waiter came up to them and talked to Ayane.

"Yeah. In some secluded area, please. This guy would start trouble if he doesn't get far away from those nosy(?) people." Ayane said, motioning Akaya. The waiter nodded and led them to their seats.

As far as Marui was concerned, if this girl was rich and loaded with cash, he would spend his time enjoying a _very_ large amount of delicious food in this expensive restaurant. While Akaya, he was just plain irritated about everything.

Hoped you guys liked it. That's the best my mind can do right now. It's midnight and I'm still having sleep problems. I'm proud to even have wrote this chapter at such a state. Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
